morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat:Morning Glories 35
Morning Glories Issue 35 Tinychat from November 27, 2013 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 macey: happy thanksgiving, friends 0002 julia: happy thanksgiving ( 0003 brella: suffers 0004 guest-1040659: Happy Turkey Day. 0005 darrrrkvengeance left the room 0006 darrrrkvengeance entered the room 0007 guest-1040875 changed nickname to darrrrkvengeance 0008 darrrrkvengeance: hey all! 0009 leanne entered the room 0010 guest-1040878 changed nickname to leanne 0011 macey: i think we'll all be giving thanks for our eyes today 0012 brella: tell me about it 0013 darrrrkvengeance: ay, ay, macey! 0014 leanne: noooooo tuna 0015 guest-1040890 entered the room 0016 guest-1040659: I love that this series keeps pushing the envelope each and very issue. 0017 darrrrkvengeance: can't figure out how to access the settings in this version of tinychat 0018 macey: dv, upper right hand corner, the little bolt...screw thing 0019 brella: they lulled us into a false sense of security with that last one 0020 guest-1040659: Anyone have theories on why Casey takes Daramount's fashion sense? 0021 brella: our kiddos, bein all cute, conspiring, mourning their dead friend 0022 brella: and then this. 0023 supajoe entered the room 0024 macey: guest- no idea, and idk if SHE even knows completely. it's hodge's plan 0025 darrrrkvengeance: thanks. my screen was just scrolled down too low for me to see it. {me = bashful 0026 leanne: the study hall at the end theorized that casey didnt shoot bc she was attached to daramoun 0027 leanne: but i thought she just didnt want tuna to see that 0028 brella: i mean, she shot the faces off like four guys while fortunato was there, so 0029 leanne: which might even tie into the fact that tuna cant see...anything...ever again... 0030 leanne: oh thats true 0031 darrrrkvengeance: i thought it was notable when Fort was praying and G said, "of course, hold him." 0032 guest-1040659: Interesting. I know this might sound random but I'm reading Vol 1-3 and I noticed 0033 guest-1040659: something 0034 stitch entered the room 0035 guest-1040947 changed nickname to stitch 0036 brella: OOH do tell 0037 darrrrkvengeance: like, she knew to whom Fort was praying 0038 guest-1040890 left the room 0039 guest-1040914 changed nickname to supajoe 0040 guest-1040659: Zoe says "David". I guess we might see her again. 0041 macey: OHHH dv maybe...maybe. yes 0042 yuuhyfred entered the room 0043 brella: oooh i like that dv 0044 macey: honestly those two panels before she Does The Thing are the worst in the issue for me 0045 ridethebox entered the room 0046 supajoe left the room 0047 guest-1040956 changed nickname to yuuhyfred 0048 macey: only because you can see him realize what's about to happen 0049 brella: i thought she was just saying "of course" because come on it's tuna literally all he does 0050 brella: is pray 0051 brella: but i like your idea better 0052 brella: YEAH, MACEY. YEAH.... 0053 joe_eisma entered the room 0054 guest-1040965 changed nickname to ridethebox 0055 guest-1040974 changed nickname to joe_eisma 0056 yuuhyfred: what is happening are theories happening 0057 macey: YES THEY ARE HELLO YUUHY 0058 yuuhyfred: HELLO 0059 brella: nah yuuhy we're just bein upset 0060 leanne: is the field of stars thing that tuna saw 0061 brella: standard 0062 leanne: the same as the one that jade saw tho 0063 macey: ...what field of stars? 0064 macey: near the end? nah, he was just on a landing pad. 0065 joe_eisma: hello hello. hope you all like optical puns! 0066 brella: love 'em 0067 leanne: hi joe!! 0068 stitch: hello! 0069 brella: also hello 0070 darrrrkvengeance: ay ay, Joe! 0071 macey: joe, since nick can't come tonight, i'm afraid we'll have to throw our pain onto you 0072 brella: joe, may i just say 0073 brella: what the hell 0074 guest-1040659: Hey Joe. I don't think I want any turkey after this issue. 0075 joe_eisma: haha 0076 joe_eisma: aww 0077 macey: in all seriousness joe! damn! DAMN 0078 brella: YEAH THE ART WAS. BRUTAL 0079 joe_eisma: betcha won't say fortunato only has one emotion now. 0080 yuuhyfred: my fave is the guy getting his jaw blown off 0081 yuuhyfred: (how many fish eye jokes are going to follow from this) 0082 joe_eisma: good, i'm glad. 0083 joe_eisma: haha YES 0084 stitch: no we'll just sit here and cry about how he doesn't have any eyes anymore 0085 macey: we still CAN say he cannot feel joy, though. i doubt he will be feeling joy now. 0086 brella: yeah that poor jaw guy 0087 joe_eisma: i'm glad nick let the blown off jaw slip 0088 macey: i also enjoyed harry and barry 0089 leanne: too bad tuna cant cry anymore 0090 brella: harry and ba--yeah macey got it 0091 joe_eisma: yeah, i think you'll see harry and barry again 0092 brella: y-yaaay.... 0093 darrrrkvengeance: "keep your eyes open, ALL of you." 0094 joe_eisma: haha 0095 vicky entered the room 0096 ridethebox: except those of you that don't have eyes anymore 0097 leanne left the room 0098 guest-1041049 changed nickname to vicky 0099 ridethebox: keep your eyes open in spirit, though 0100 vicky: HI HI 0101 macey: w/ baby tuna i kept thinking "look at his big ol eyes" and then thinking "wait. wait...." 0102 macey: VICKY 0103 guest-1041064 entered the room 0104 vicky: i havent been here in so long 0105 brella: macey i love the extremely happy cheerful tuna you posted on fortunasandwich today 0106 joe_eisma: haha 0107 macey: THAT WAS BEFORE I READ THE ISSUE 0108 brella: i KNOW, I WAS LAUGHING 0109 macey: I EXPECTED PAIN BUT NOT LIKE THAT 0110 brella: brokenly. but laughing nonetheless 0111 guest-1041076 entered the room 0112 stitch: hollow empty laughter. too much pain to cope. 0113 brella: on the brighter side 0114 joe_eisma: yeah there was a reason tuna had his back to the camera in that promo shot. ;) 0115 brella: were not the morning glory babies especially great today 0116 stitch: hehehe yes that was fabulous 0117 joe_eisma: i'm glad you liked it! 0118 joe_eisma: happy to be back drawing the MGB 0119 darrrrkvengeance: never too much Pammy Wammy 0120 brella: YEAH SEE macey and i just assumed it was somebody else's blood. whoops. whoops 0121 brella: stabbing the pillows and blood on my mittens. 0122 macey: we doubted fortunato and assumed he would be the one commiting violence, haha 0123 joe_eisma: haha 0124 macey: notice how matt seems to stick dagney in mgb often! 0125 stitch: well i mean we've gotten kind of used to the students murdering people 0126 brella: poor fortunato. forgive us tuna friend 0127 guest-1041076 left the room 0128 stitch: less used to them overtly being victims to violence 0129 darrrrkvengeance: it will just make the catharsis all the more satisfying when Tuna offs Georgina 0130 ridethebox: you know it's bad when outright murder seems like the kinder option 0131 guest-1040659 left the room 0132 macey: i don't know whether i want tuna or casey to off georgina now! maybe both? somehow? 0133 philmaira entered the room 0134 guest-1041106 changed nickname to philmaira 0135 stitch: i think i want tuna to kill GD & casey to just burn the mga to the ground 0136 stitch: i would be satisfied with that 0137 darrrrkvengeance: reminds me of my favorite episode of a tv show ever, which i won't spoil 0138 darrrrkvengeance: (but the show is the wire) 0139 yuuhyfred: (i want casey to completely lose her way) 0140 brella: (i think she kinda did, during her clarkson run) 0141 yuuhyfred: (YESSSS AND IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY) 0142 stitch: i'm p sure she's on that path already; i just want her to really think about what she's 0143 yuuhyfred: (MORE OF THAT) 0144 macey: can we talk about how great danielle was this week though 0145 stitch: doing, why, for whom, cna hodge be trusted 0146 stitch: SHE WAS PRETTY FABULOUS 0147 brella: yes!! multilingual danielle clarkson, gosh 0148 macey: it was like she was having her very first parenting expeirence 0149 ridethebox: best thing, so great 0150 brella: telling fortunato what happened to her parents haha i need a second 0151 darrrrkvengeance: she was pretty ruthless with all the killing 0152 stitch: ugh that moment when she had the gun to georgina's head was beautiful 0153 joe_eisma: i could just imagine everyone shouting 'DO IT!' when she had the gun to Daramount's head 0154 ridethebox: also, how many of the kids has she helped now? how many more will she help? 0155 stitch: her expression in the next panel--that was really heartbreaking, joe 0156 brella: assuming she's helping them at all 0157 joe_eisma: good catch, ride 0158 joe_eisma: yay, thanks. 0159 yuuhyfred: See, here, the dudes could tell right away that she wasn't Daramount, but I feel like 0160 macey: we know she recruited irina and fortunato at least, and met vanessa and jade's mothers 0161 macey: hmmm. 0162 ridethebox: she's turning out like another abraham 0163 ridethebox: showing up in everyone's lives 0164 brella: yeah, all of the expressions were killer. as always 0165 yuuhyfred: there's going to be a day when she won't be able to be separated from Daramount 0166 darrrrkvengeance: helped ike 0167 macey: helped ike! yes! 0168 guest-1041064 changed nickname to emma 0169 darrrrkvengeance: and meybe Hunter w the brain scan 0170 stitch: OH YEAH forgot abt that 0171 philmaira: Joe, why is all the Glory's fathers dead? 0172 yuuhyfred: to counteract Disney 0173 darrrrkvengeance: gave the phone to V's mom 0174 brella: hunter's dad is fine 0175 joe_eisma: good question, phil. the loss of parental figures is something very central to the book 0176 yuuhyfred: oh hey so I am like 90% sure now that Mr N is Fortunato's father 0177 brella: and... idk, could abraham be classified as fine 0178 stitch: he's not dead YET but i mean it's gonna happen 0179 ridethebox: abraham's fine for now, apparently 0180 stitch: he's also been chained up & tortured in a basement for a while 0181 emma: hello i just finished i'm fine not crying i swear 0182 darrrrkvengeance: and killed by ike in the future 0183 macey: ELABORATE, YUUHY (if only upguntha was here to back us up) 0184 macey: EMMA 0185 yuuhyfred: because Casey says "we tried to save him ... it was just too late" 0186 ridethebox: time travel, man, makes everything screwy 0187 joe_eisma: yeah, ike's dad is still alive--so is hunter's and jade's 0188 brella: we know that jade's dad kicks the bucket when she's "young" too so assumedly while she's 0189 yuuhyfred: and Fortunato assumes that means he's dead 0190 brella: at the school 0191 yuuhyfred: but Casey doesn't actually say it 0192 ridethebox: good point, yuuhy 0193 macey: i thought future jade meant that as he doesn't remember her anymore, brella 0194 brella: yeah but the guys at the beginning 0195 brella: said they "shot the old man" 0196 macey: he basically died as a presence in her life 0197 brella: oh that is true macey 0198 macey: this is morning glories. nobody dies unless we see their corpse. 0199 ridethebox: show me a body or i won't believe it 0200 brella: unless they're jade's mom 0201 emma: or their twin brother's corpse 0202 macey: OKAY, YES 0203 ridethebox: (and even then, because time travel...) 0204 ridethebox: (and also powers) 0205 ridethebox: but remember, jade saw her mom after 0206 macey: so yuuhy, if mr n IS tuna's dad, then why isn't he interfering here? 0207 ridethebox: so even then 0208 macey: is he just that shitty of a dad? 0209 yuuhyfred: you mean in the past or the present? 0210 macey: the present 0211 yuuhyfred: i think in the present he's been brainwashed by the academy or something 0212 yuuhyfred: which is why casey talks about saving him 0213 darrrrkvengeance: (so glad this chat was here to distract me from the Islanders game.) 0214 ridethebox: they do like their brainwashing 0215 macey: OH...PERHAPS....maybe. yes. 0216 macey: i like this. 0217 stitch: do we know exactly how jun was able to break out of the brainwashing? 0218 yuuhyfred: DEATH 0219 macey: OH, joe! joe. whose idea was it to put the tinychat on the back cover? 0220 stitch: (is it even confirmed that that's what happened?) 0221 ridethebox: i assumed massive emotion helped 0222 joe_eisma: i'm pretty sure that was tim 0223 brella: david's fingers did kinda scramble his psyche up probably 0224 brella: good old david. 0225 macey: TIM DANIEL....i must thank him. and buy every issue of enourmous 0226 yuuhyfred: such congrats 0227 yuuhyfred: reliable david 0228 joe_eisma: yeah i was actually surprised when i got my comps and saw the back cover. 0229 joe_eisma: really cool idea 0230 brella: yeah you go macey. waves pompoms 0231 stitch: woohoo! 0232 philmaira: I'm confused. Fortunato's last name is Medeiros. That doesn't begin with 'N' 0233 macey: tim continues to be a hell of a guy 0234 ben124 entered the room 0235 guest-1041262 changed nickname to ben124 0236 macey: maybe the n part is his first name! or it's fake! 0237 stitch: yeahhh & the study guide section said that was connected to the warrior monks? 0238 joe_eisma: that's true! 0239 macey: i will not let this theory die yet, okay 0240 ridethebox: also, do we have in confrimed anywhere what fortunato's power actually is? 0241 darrrrkvengeance: i can defninitely see Tuna as a warrior monk 0242 ridethebox: i'm assuming he's like casey , that he can make people do what he wants 0243 ridethebox: but do we know for certain? 0244 darrrrkvengeance: i can see mr. n more likely as a future tuna than tuna's dad 0245 brella: okay, does casey's power only work if she looks people in the eye 0246 darrrrkvengeance: (though we'd have to rename tuna, monkfish.) 0247 brella: is this like some geass stuff going down, or no. i have been wondering this for a while 0248 macey: the implication was that tuna's power is mind control- at least one of them 0249 macey: there's also the praying thing and the general implication that he's super duper powerful 0250 joe_eisma: interesting. 0251 yuuhyfred: or the amplification of other people's powers 0252 brella: because if so, and if fortunato's power is similar to hers, thennnnn 0253 yuuhyfred: also i would not be surprised if there will be some blind prophet stuff down the line 0254 brella: he wouldn't be able to do much with it now 0255 macey: yuuhy 0256 brella: haha yeah yuuhy i wouldn't either 0257 macey: things, though 0258 ridethebox: oooh, yuuhy, good thought 0259 macey: i was talking about that on the study hall comments! dv backed me up! 0260 brella: maybe they only have a limited number of times they can use it 0261 stitch: what about tiresias though?? 0262 brella: (again. geass. WINK WONK no sorry i'll stop) 0263 stitch: (as far as blind prophet models go) 0264 yuuhyfred: (brella i been making geass jokes at people too high five) 0265 darrrrkvengeance: indeed, stitch, that's judt what macey was posting about 0266 darrrrkvengeance: *just 0267 macey: the bible has an odd lack of blind prophets, did you know? it's more mythology 0268 macey: and tiresias was the straightest example i could find, yeah 0269 stitch: ahh i didn't see that post! it's a really interesting connection though 0270 ridethebox: could be very interesting, too, if he IS a prophet 0271 brella: (high fives) 0272 ridethebox: because we've had a lot of itme travel, but no future-sight thus far 0273 guest entered the room 0274 ridethebox: and that coudl really change who's actually calling the shots 0275 guest-1041343 changed nickname to guest 0276 ridethebox: if you've got someone who already knows what's going to happen 0277 darrrrkvengeance: fwiw, "Amazing Grace" has the same idea 0278 macey: they certainly are setting up fortunato being something big...at some point 0279 stitch: mm yeah i mean that's been hodge's power all along, knowing how to lign everything up 0280 stitch: *line 0281 brella: well in the bible the whole thing about "opened eyes" first shows up in genesis 0282 brella: when eve eats the apple it says like 0283 macey: i mean for now he's georgina's torture pet but. eventually. eventually he will do things. 0284 brella: "if you eat from it your eyes will be opened, and you will be as good, knowing good and ev 0285 brella: evil." tinychat please 0286 newuser4723 entered the room 0287 guest-1041364 changed nickname to newuser4723 0288 ridethebox: what if his eyes couldn't be opened, he couldn't "see" until his eyes were gone? 0289 ben124: Isaiah 42 0290 philmaira: speaking of apple...where did the grenade go? 0291 brella: hmmm 0292 ben124: release from the dungeon" 0293 stitch: jailbreak time~ 0294 macey: it's gonna be some sweet karma if georgina just made fortunato more powerful. 0295 brella: irina goes busting down there to save all of them only to realize they're all already out 0296 ridethebox: oh man, talk about payback 0297 brella: yeah macey. dang 0298 stitch: ...unless that was her intention? i mean headmaster collects all these kids & puts them in 0299 emma left the room 0300 macey: ALSO 0301 stitch: her charge; so maybe she's trying to provoke the emergence of their powers 0302 macey: or what 0303 emma entered the room 0304 guest-1041400 changed nickname to emma 0305 brella: YEAH and so ironic, too, the differences between the two 0306 brella: irina gets pancakes. fortunato gets flagellation. yyyyay? 0307 stitch: & don't forget about vanessa 0308 brella: sorry, not pancakes. eggs 0309 ridethebox: notice, though, both of them have met casey 0310 ridethebox: she's actively helped both of them 0311 macey: i meant older vanessa, actually 0312 ridethebox: maybe there's a connection there 0313 newuser4723 left the room 0314 macey: but yes that's also noteworthy 0315 stitch: she actively recruited them both mmmmmmmm 0316 ridethebox: she brought irina in, she brought fortunato in 0317 ridethebox: possibly on hodge's orders? 0318 brella: aaaand it's almost 3 AM time for me to skedaddle 0319 macey: and there's a difference there too. hodge and older vanessa are like....hate friends? 0320 darrrrkvengeance: yeah, it definitely struck me how Tuna and Irina are treated so differently 0321 haley entered the room 0322 brella: i keep. dozing 0323 macey: OH NO BRELLA ILL MISS YOU 0324 guest-1041460 changed nickname to haley 0325 stitch: ahh g'night brella! rest well! 0326 joe_eisma: bye, brella! 0327 yuuhyfred: good night! 0328 brella: ILL MISS YOU TOO FRIEND but i am kind of dying so 0329 darrrrkvengeance: night brella 0330 brella: BYE EVERYBODY HAVE FUN!! 0331 ridethebox: night! 0332 macey: yes sleep before you really die 0333 macey: NIGHT 0334 haley: hi guys! and bye brella apparently 0335 brella: again joe the art was brilliant i was speechless 0336 brella: thumbs up etc etc 0337 brella left the room 0338 philmaira: Does anyone have a timeline? 9 years ago should be one of the earliest events so far? 0339 ridethebox: i think so, yeah 0340 philmaira: night 0341 macey: pretty early, yeah. fortunato's about seven then 0342 yuuhyfred: besides the hundreds of years ago flashbacks 0343 darrrrkvengeance: abraham recruiting Zoe has to be earlier 0344 stitch: i really liked the silhouetting of casey during her fight scene, btw 0345 ben124: We've seen 10 and 13 years ago 0346 macey: so clarkson is...about 20 0347 yuuhyfred: we've seen casey at age 3 too 0348 macey: abraham got zoe and guillaume when they were three 0349 joe_eisma: thanks, stitch! didn't want to distract from the intensity of the violence 0350 q entered the room 0351 yuuhyfred: i am reeeaaally curious to see guillaume's recruitment and how much agency he actually has 0352 macey: joe i like how you have all those pages of fortunato being tortured up for sale 0353 ridethebox: the art was great, especially the use of negative space 0354 guest-1041505 changed nickname to q 0355 macey: so people can hang photos of a child being brutally maimed in their home 0356 stitch: hahaha yeah how much agency can three year old guillaume actually have?????? 0357 joe_eisma: hahaha 0358 ridethebox: right? and doesn't abraham say that guillaume chose to be there? 0359 joe_eisma: splash pages are an automatic sale. 0360 ridethebox: how much choice does a 3 year old really have? 0361 q left the room 0362 haley: maybe he got to choose to stay, later 0363 macey: does abe actually know what "choice" means 0364 darrrrkvengeance: oh, the LAST thing i really needed to know was about MoGlo art for sale (wallet cries) 0365 darrrrkvengeance: are these on your website, joe? 0366 ridethebox: it's a really good think i'm flat broke or i'd be super tempted to buy some art 0367 macey: he tweeted the link, dv! 0368 macey: speaking of which, joe, way to make baby fortunato adorable 0369 joe_eisma: yup! http 0370 darrrrkvengeance: erm . . . i guess i need to follow joe on twitter 0371 emma: baby tuna fish was just the cutest 0372 ben124: Any word on prints from #29's spread being up for sale? 0373 darrrrkvengeance: (in fairness, i follow like 15 people, a few of whom are personal freinds) 0374 joe_eisma: i haven't gotten those made yet--trying to work out sizing. hoping early 2014 for that! 0375 ben124: Wooh! 0376 philmaira: Why does Daramount speak English when she is searching for Casey/Fortunado? 0377 joe_eisma: she's with the MGA guards. they speak english 0378 macey: guards have no special skills 0379 ben124: I got the Graves print plaqued, and it looks lovely 0380 joe_eisma: hahaha 0381 joe_eisma: that's awesome! 0382 philmaira: gotchya. I didn't know if they were local Brazilians or what 0383 joe_eisma: no prob! casey killed all the brazilians. well, except for fortunato. 0384 guest-1041583 entered the room 0385 darrrrkvengeance: hmmm, i'll have to look at those art pages more closely later. i only have one original 0386 guest-1041583 left the room 0387 q entered the room 0388 darrrrkvengeance: comics page. 0389 joe_eisma: cool. 0390 joe_eisma: okay, got to run and start thanksgiving prep, so here's some #36 teasers 0391 macey: hmm. so, what do we all think of daramount right now 0392 macey: OOOH? 0393 joe_eisma: it's ian's issue 0394 guest-1041586 changed nickname to q 0395 stitch: EEEP 0396 joe_eisma: though i will say you will see the return of..... 0397 joe_eisma: the av club 0398 macey: I KNEW IT 0399 joe_eisma: that's right CRUSTACHE 0400 macey: YES. 0401 emma: BOOYAH 0402 ridethebox: yay! 0403 ben124: Woohoo! 0404 haley: YESSS 0405 stitch: hell yessssss 0406 vicky: ovo 0407 joe_eisma: and on an art related note--we reused a shot alex colored 0408 joe_eisma: and paul matched it flawlessly 0409 joe_eisma: it was amazing. haha 0410 darrrrkvengeance: yay for an Ian issue! 0411 yuuhyfred: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay 0412 ridethebox: i'm excited 0413 macey: IM SO EXCITED FOR IAN THINGS....ian, our favorite failure 0414 darrrrkvengeance: and SUPER YAY for more AV club 0415 philmaira: sweet 0416 yuuhyfred: i hope it contains some joy 0417 joe_eisma: oh and considerably less suffering on this one 0418 stitch: ahh fantastic! re 0419 stitch: THAT TOO. THAT'S IMPORTANT. 0420 haley: WOW 0421 joe_eisma: haha 0422 macey: WELL THANK GOD 0423 ridethebox: GOOD 0424 haley: thats not surprising but it is excellent 0425 ben124: There's been Alex-panels in the last few, hasn't there? 0426 yuuhyfred: what a way to start an arc though 0427 ridethebox: i don't think i could take another issue of suffering after this one 0428 joe_eisma: yep, a few 0429 joe_eisma: okay, well, thanks everyone for reading! i'll see you next time 0430 macey: see you joe! have a nice thanksgiving 0431 joe_eisma: have a great thanksgiving! 0432 ben124: Bye Joe! 0433 ridethebox: bye! 0434 darrrrkvengeance: later, Joe. happy thanksgiving, and thanks for another great issue 0435 joe_eisma left the room 0436 haley: bye joe! have a great holiday 0437 stitch: bye joe! happy holidays~ 0438 philmaira: night 0439 guest left the room 0440 emma: happy thanksgiving! 0441 vicky: bye! 0442 ben124: So where's everyone standing on the Casey's-a-bad-guy theory? 0443 ridethebox: i think there's definitely potential for her to go darkside 0444 stitch: i'm on the casey's on her own side theory idk 0445 stitch: i think she really just wants her parents back & it's getting to the point where she'll 0446 ridethebox: i mean, she's done a lot of killing and lying and manipulating lately 0447 macey: i think she has good intentions but is going down the wrong path. 0448 stitch: sacrifice everything to achieve that 0449 emma: maybe anti-hero 0450 ben124: I'm finding myself behind it less and less 0451 macey: i mean, she does kill those guys very casually- but also really cares for fortunato a lot 0452 ben124: And I think a lot of it's the art 0453 macey: she's not a 100% bad person...but she's not a saint right now 0454 stitch: gosh yes, casey's emotions. and i keep coming back to that moment with GD 0455 stitch: when casey decides not to shoot her 0456 ben124: Right? 0457 haley: yeah that was intense 0458 ben124: Even when she had to mindjack her mom 0459 ridethebox: she had such a clear shot 0460 emma: i was so glad she didn't though tbh 0461 ridethebox: and she didn't 0462 ridethebox: even though she knows what GD turns out to be later 0463 macey: there is good in her yet, yeah 0464 ridethebox: she's not totally gone 0465 q: wasn't that Fortunato making casey not shoot her? 0466 haley: i couldnt tell if it was like "i should but i cant bring myself to" 0467 ridethebox: i guess it's that thing of, "waht are you willing to do?" 0468 haley: or a "i want to but i can't for the plan" 0469 ben124: Oo, fair point 0470 q: she did mention he had powers.. 0471 q: and that he did things in there 0472 haley: but he didnt say anything 0473 ridethebox: it's war, and sometimes there are things you do in war that you'd never do before 0474 q: it might not have been up to her 0475 q: he just watched a lot of people die 0476 philmaira: Fortunados seemed tostop her 0477 stitch: i don't think it was casey? but i think it's important to note that she literally could've 0478 q: annnnd...he's a kid 0479 stitch: killed her parents' killer before they were killed 0480 macey: ....i never thought of that, q. that's a good idea 0481 stitch: & she chose not to 0482 ridethebox: it could easily be a timeline thing 0483 darrrrkvengeance: sorry, was on the phone; have a bunch to catch up on 0484 q: also, not all powers are the same 0485 ridethebox: like, if she killed GD then, she never would have ended up where she was in the start 0486 q: so Fortunato theoretically might not need to speak in order to make someone do something 0487 emma: i wasn't really here much, but i gotta head to bed now. happy thanksgiving everyone! 0488 macey: good night emma!! 0489 haley: bye! 0490 stitch: night! 0491 philmaira: night 0492 emma: kisses! 0493 yuuhyfred: good night! 0494 ben124: She did say that it was his words, I think 0495 yuuhyfred: she might not be aware that she was influenced by him 0496 yuuhyfred: jesus if fortunato doesn't need to speak in order to make people do things 0497 macey: at the end she does say they have to pay attention to how they say things 0498 haley: words came up a lot though, but tuna could be more powerful than casey knows i guess 0499 yuuhyfred: then he would be OP 0500 macey: which...explains why fortunato is so quiet growing up 0501 haley: completely. which was really cool 0502 emma left the room 0503 stitch: brings into question prayer a bit, though; i mean i get why he would speak prayer when 0504 darrrrkvengeance: i feel Casey has a lot of drive, but not necessarily the most ariculated moral position 0505 stitch: he's being tortured, but why doesn't it have any effect? 0506 darrrrkvengeance: or mission, other than vengance for her parents 0507 ben124: I don't think she's any less moral than any other key players though 0508 stitch: reminds me of the jade/ike convo about god's existence 0509 macey: by the by clarkson says "what WE were able to do" when the asks him if he's done it before 0510 darrrrkvengeance: as contrasted with a number of other characters who seem more oriented toward a value syst 0511 darrrrkvengeance: em 0512 philmaira: because he's not speaking Portugese, a direvitive of Latin, which is a diivitie of Aramaic 0513 macey: yeah basically everyone in mg has a sort of varied moral scale 0514 macey: the only characters who seem truly inherently good are...vanessa and akiko. 0515 macey: and jade and hunter maybe. 0516 ridethebox: i like the shades of grey in MG so much 0517 ridethebox: good and evil and moral and immoral, and they're not clear-cut 0518 darrrrkvengeance: i mean, maybe Casey is "Neutral Good" or something. 0519 darrrrkvengeance: to bring out the old D&D alignments 0520 ben124: I think that's fair 0521 macey: that sounds about right 0522 ridethebox: makes sense 0523 haley: its so hard to tell what the "good" person even wants in this deal too 0524 ridethebox: and with both sides being so murky and not knowing who's actually working for who, toward 0525 ridethebox: what end, who knows what "good" really means? 0526 philmaira: you don't need the end, you can tell by their motives 0527 stitch: mm & tying into that--neither side claims to be operating for the greater good, 0528 stitch: but for a better future 0529 darrrrkvengeance: well, that's a fair question 0530 q: that's a really good point...not greater good but better future 0531 macey: this comic is complicated. my head hurts 0532 ridethebox: another question 0533 stitch: i think there's a lot to be said for the idea of improvement. everything is awful, 0534 ridethebox: are they both actually working towards the same thing? 0535 stitch: so we'll be the ones to do something 0536 darrrrkvengeance: but in this framework, someone like Jade would be Lawful Good, whereas Irina might be 0537 macey: abraham tells hisao in #18 that they do this for "the place that was promised to us" 0538 stitch: WHO KNOWS 0539 q: i don't think the futures are the same 0540 darrrrkvengeance: Chaotic Netral 0541 macey: ?? 0542 darrrrkvengeance: Neutral 0543 stitch: heaven??? 0544 q: that's why casey/c;arkson reset everything a few issues back 0545 ridethebox: or do they just THINK the futures are different? 0546 macey: i was thinking the land mg is on? like the land promised to biblical abraham? 0547 q: because in one scenario, the better future was the school being destoryed 0548 ridethebox: good point 0549 stitch: mmm well i mean that is a pretty ideal future by my standards 0550 macey: at least in the future we've seen, the school has been through some shit 0551 ridethebox: although one could argue that maybe that wasn't the plan, and things went wrong 0552 q: unless thre school does have some merit 0553 ridethebox: and that wasn't actually the future either of them want 0554 q: it does bring people with "powers" together 0555 macey: but is the future they want a good future? perhaps the one that's best is one neither of 0556 q: so that has to speak for someting 0557 macey: them want. they're all evil in their own way 0558 darrrrkvengeance: there's a difference, it seems, between wanting a better future and avoiding a terrible on 0559 darrrrkvengeance: e 0560 q: if the people with the "super powers" are untied in some sense, something major could be a 0561 philmaira: How are they to build a better future if they do not know what thefuture holds? 0562 susan entered the room 0563 q: accomplished 0564 guest-1041829 changed nickname to susan 0565 susan: hi 0566 darrrrkvengeance: whenever the case is made, it's generally about "saving the world as you know it" 0567 haley: well they might. we've seen a looot of time travel and the like 0568 ridethebox: or is the answer to stop trying for these separate futures, and build one together? 0569 darrrrkvengeance: which is different than making it better 0570 philmaira: Someone can see the future,all's I'm sayin 0571 stitch: (tuna) 0572 macey: SUSAN 0573 susan: i knew this was happening but went to take a shower anyways like an idiot 0574 susan: what have we talked about so far sorry 0575 macey: thats okay susan i love you. susan are you sad for my fish 0576 ben124: I'm just curious as to how Casey expects to save her parents when all the things she's don 0577 susan: is anyone this color 0578 ben124: *done, she's done before 0579 macey: i do not think so susan 0580 macey: YEAH, casey wanted to get her parents back but we have no indication she did 0581 susan: excellent and yes i'm super sad for your little son 0582 susan: tuna does not deserve this 0583 haley: as far as i can tell shes STILL trying to do that 0584 yuuhyfred: yeah. is she blindly doing what hodge tells her, or does she have an endgame she can see 0585 haley: she knows shes done with it ? 0586 q: i think she comes to the realisation that she can't save them when she touches the cylanda 0587 q: r 0588 susan: i'm listening to sad eva music for him 0589 darrrrkvengeance: "blindly" 0590 macey: i feel like this was nick's way of telling us that we were too hard on fortunato, haha 0591 yuuhyfred: goddammit 0592 macey: "you guys can't sympathize with him? guess i'll just HORRIFICALLY MAIM HIM" 0593 q: what was with the eye gouging by the way? 0594 haley: i straight up gasped when i turned to that page 0595 philmaira left the room 0596 haley: got weird looks and everything 0597 ben124: Macey, all I could think of when reading it was how Unfortunato it was 0598 macey: it is! it's very unfortunato! 0599 q: to me it seemed like she knew fortuanto could see the future? 0600 darrrrkvengeance: i didn't even want to turn the page, bc it was clear what was coming 0601 ben124: It softened the pain 0602 macey: it's...gonna be pretty hard to update fortunasandwich after this 0603 q: of was alluding that he might be able to? 0604 q: or* not of 0605 susan: also he talked a lot about his dad but never mentioned his mom right what's up with that 0606 haley: well his eyes were definitely "opened" back when he first got to mga 0607 ben124: I Was wondering about that 0608 yuuhyfred: but baby fortunato has so much fish face 0609 ben124: For a series with so many dead moms 0610 macey: mg is the land of dead moms, perhaps his mom died when he was super little 0611 susan: i mean yea probably but it's still kinda interesting 0612 yuuhyfred: mg is the land of the dead everybody 0613 deathbyvanessa entered the room 0614 q: but mothers seem really important 0615 susan: like adds more mystery to that oooo 0616 guest-1041913 changed nickname to deathbyvanessa 0617 q: which makes me question what happend to jade when she brought hers back to life 0618 macey: i did find it REALLY curious that we didn't see what fortunato's life pre-camp was really 0619 macey: like? just how it fell apart 0620 yuuhyfred: they're probably still hiding something 0621 yuuhyfred: like idk fortunato's dad's identity 0622 q: ok so his famiy was poor right? was he kidnapped or did his father sell him ? 0623 yuuhyfred: *ADAMANT* 0624 haley: well doesnt casey say his dad is dead now? sounds kidnapped 0625 haley: unless she was lying 0626 haley: which she totally could have been 0627 yuuhyfred: she doesn't say explicitly that he's dead 0628 yuuhyfred: she says "we tried to save him ... it was too late" 0629 macey: the implication was daramount hired human traffickers to kidnap him yeah 0630 deathbyvanessa: i'd say from what was written it was kidnapping 0631 macey: which makes one wonder why she didn't just set him up for mga like w/ the twins 0632 q: righ 0633 q: twhich makes me wonder if he was sold 0634 darrrrkvengeance: how relevant is it that they're kids, incidentally? 0635 yuuhyfred: maybe his family wouldn't have believed a school just wanted random poor kid 0636 deathbyvanessa: no applications being filled out? 0637 ridethebox: also, what's the significance of their birthdays? 0638 ridethebox: why does it matter that they're all born the same day? 0639 darrrrkvengeance: i mean, Dark Materials had the sex/virginity thing tied more into the narrative 0640 macey: there's the sort of implication that fortunato is very very powerful which makes one think 0641 darrrrkvengeance: but Ike, at least, is pretty obviously no virgin 0642 susan: well this happened before the fukayamas 0643 yuuhyfred: i'm guessing some kind of ritual was done at 11 0644 macey: and daramount saying he was her favorite and everything 0645 susan: maybe b/c this didn't work out they tried a different approach w them 0646 yuuhyfred: to create gods and therefore the kids 0647 darrrrkvengeance: nor Jun, Future Casey . . . 0648 macey: like there is something very much up with fortunato. very much up. 0649 darrrrkvengeance: er, Hisao, i should say 0650 macey: i always assumed the academy had all the kid's past lives locked up and killed them all on 0651 macey: may 4th so they'd be reincarnated 0652 haley: oooh 0653 yuuhyfred: that is dark 0654 deathbyvanessa: good theory 0655 q: interesting 0656 yuuhyfred: and therefore good 0657 haley: i mentioned this in the 33 chat but with the birthday thing, is jun not the one they want 0658 haley: still, or did the body switch make him the one they want? 0659 macey: RIGHT, the dead twin was the one they wanted 0660 macey: i'm wondering now if he's become special because he's in hisao's body 0661 ridethebox: oh man, the twin-swithc makes everything so much more complicated 0662 haley: yeah exactly 0663 q: extrene teenage identity crisis 0664 deathbyvanessa: but since jun is now in hisoa's body (?) maybe, does it count? 0665 haley: thats the question 0666 stitch: ahh i've got to go, guys. have a wonderful holiday! 0667 ben124: About the bodyswitching, are we thinking the glow was Hunter from 25, or Casey from 29? 0668 deathbyvanessa: so, we're down 2 glories now... i think that's interesting 0669 deathbyvanessa: hunter from 25, from where it seemed to place in the tmeline 0670 yuuhyfred: bye stitch! 0671 stitch: bye!!!! 0672 macey: bye stitch! 0673 guest-1042060 entered the room 0674 darrrrkvengeance: bye s 0675 deathbyvanessa: night night 0676 ben124: Bye Stitch! 0677 macey: i assumed it was just hisao's power activiating. 0678 stitch left the room 0679 guest-1042060 left the room 0680 deathbyvanessa: true, jade did something similar with her mom and white flash 0681 yuuhyfred: was it not david touching akiko 0682 macey: yeah that's why i thought that 0683 yuuhyfred: because that shone bright 0684 yuuhyfred: like a diamond 0685 ben124: Damn kids these days with all their glowing 0686 macey: ah yes....fortunato saw that shine bright. back when he could see. 0687 ridethebox: i've gotta go, but this was fun! i've never done the chat before 0688 deathbyvanessa: right, simmer down mga students! 0689 ridethebox: see you next time, guys! 0690 macey: bye, ridethebox@ 0691 macey: ! 0692 ben124: Bye ridethebox! 0693 darrrrkvengeance: laters, rtb! 0694 haley: night! 0695 deathbyvanessa: peace 0696 ridethebox left the room 0697 macey: ...yknow, rereading, daramount calling fortunato her star pupil and teacher's pet is 0698 macey: creepy as FUCK 0699 ben124: It reminded me of her trying to seduce Ike 0700 q: that was gross 0701 deathbyvanessa: thing is i don't think he would have been into her 0702 q: ike? he's into power 0703 deathbyvanessa: maybe that's really why she blinded him 0704 q: the person is just a mens to it 0705 haley: super creepy 0706 q: are we talking baout ike or fortunato? 0707 macey: fortunato 0708 haley: tuna 0709 deathbyvanessa: sorry, i was talking about fortunato, ike totally would have fucked daramount 0710 macey: she also said she made sure he won't be let out of his cell.... 0711 macey: how long's he gonna be in there 0712 darrrrkvengeance: maybe that's why she needs to dominate Tuna 0713 macey: YEAH IKE WAS SUPER INTO HER 0714 yuuhyfred: I think he'll be let out soon 0715 yuuhyfred: or else he wouldn't be a very good example 0716 deathbyvanessa: true 0717 ben124: I hope Akiko goes on a rampage 0718 haley: shes in a coma so that might be hard 0719 deathbyvanessa: i hope akiko lives happily ever after 0720 darrrrkvengeance: i think i asked this last issue 0721 darrrrkvengeance: since having touched Akiko? 0722 macey: well, he touched akiko in the future 0723 deathbyvanessa: maybe? 0724 yuuhyfred: I love this line 0725 darrrrkvengeance: true. though Zoe was offed in the future 0726 deathbyvanessa: daramount's a twisted bitch 0727 macey: YEAH FUCK THAT LINE. DANG 0728 haley: that whole panel really 0729 haley: (slash whole issue but ..) 0730 deathbyvanessa: yeah, poor fortunato 0731 deathbyvanessa: not very fortunate 0732 yuuhyfred: but it was present zoe who was moved to the future 0733 macey: how ironic of nick to make fortunato purposefully gorgeous and then maim him horribly 0734 yuuhyfred: not sure if david was moved 0735 deathbyvanessa: yeah we don't know how david works in time 0736 q: do you think fortunato knows he one of the "gods"? 0737 deathbyvanessa: he might be present at all times? 0738 q: if he does, then the psalm would be kind of ironic 0739 yuuhyfred: fortunato is also missing a tooth now 0740 q: like...a pep talk to himself while daramount is torturing him 0741 q: while appearing to show little faith 0742 vicky left the room 0743 darrrrkvengeance: if so, anything Jesus says is equally ironic 0744 q: also....casey.clarkson told him to pray in the scene while they were escaping 0745 darrrrkvengeance: forsaken me?" 0746 q: he's praying now 0747 deathbyvanessa: i think fortunato may be one of the characters that knows most about what is happening, 0748 q: when clarkson rescued him, they both acknowledged they were specia 0749 q: l 0750 darrrrkvengeance: (which is, itself, a quote of Psalm 24?) 0751 deathbyvanessa: especially now that we know Clarkson had a big part in his connection to the academy 0752 macey: i think he does know if only because he works so closely w/ irina 0753 macey: who is big on the whole "WE ARE AS GODS" thing 0754 q: so...he could be thinking back to that incident, "praying" and telling himself that he's 0755 q: "a god" and daramount isn't 0756 deathbyvanessa: i actually think irina doesn't have a good picture of what is going on 0757 deathbyvanessa: i think she thinks she knows what's going on 0758 macey: oh deathby, same. i do think she thinks she knows more than she does 0759 haley: well casey was more straight up with him about being special than we've seen anyone be yet 0760 darrrrkvengeance: (gd islanders!) 0761 ben124: I think they were pretty direct with Kid-Zoe 0762 ben124: Who we desperately need to see again, btw 0763 deathbyvanessa: yeah, such a disconnect between kid zoe and teenage soe 0764 deathbyvanessa: god willing 0765 ben124: Can we start wildly speculating about what's gonna be revealed about Ian? 0766 macey: speaking of this all...where exactly does fortunato go from here 0767 macey: like he's blind and sore and probably pernamentally traumitzed. what happens next. 0768 haley: well if hes supposed to be some example, back out i guess 0769 deathbyvanessa: well, maybe he can replace the goat as school mascot 0770 haley: to show the truants what theyve done? 0771 macey: ian is the headmaster obviously 0772 deathbyvanessa: ? 0773 yuuhyfred: IAN AND HUNTER WILL BE THE BESTEST OF BUDS?? 0774 darrrrkvengeance: not so sure he'll be so traumatized. one thing G can't touch is his faith 0775 deathbyvanessa: ian for headmaster, it kind of works 0776 q: his faith in god or his faith in himself? 0777 ben124: I'm thinking a connection with Nine or Gribbs 0778 q: (as a god)? 0779 darrrrkvengeance: same idea, really. hold on a moment while i get P 24 up 0780 q: btw...doesn't nine look a lot like hidge? 0781 q: hodge* 0782 q: just saying.. 0783 deathbyvanessa: nine does look like hodge 0784 deathbyvanessa: ive thought similarly 0785 haley: i am so curious about ian. he seems so oddly different from the rest of the truants 0786 darrrrkvengeance: er, 22 0787 ben124: Anyone read Nine with an accent, btw? 0788 deathbyvanessa: no, but i will now 0789 ben124: hah 0790 q: wait. random segue to the irina issue. 0791 macey: i've thougt before nine may be another headmaster kid...just not considering legitimate 0792 macey: for some reason 0793 ben124: She's had a few lines that had me torn between Australian or English 0794 q: irina and gorgina have the same mother right? 0795 macey: q, yes they do 0796 deathbyvanessa: ian is different, he doesn't seem special, but then again, neither did hunter 0797 haley: yes 0798 q: and apparently mothers need to die for their kids to be special? 0799 macey: i don't know if they NEED to. but powers seem to appear once they do. 0800 q: when irina's mom dies does daramount start having powers? 0801 macey: ...that's possible 0802 macey: kseniya only died six years ago 0803 darrrrkvengeance: well, i won't quote it all, esp. with the tiny space "tiny"chat gives us 0804 q: OR, can they only manifest in children? 0805 ben124: Ooo 0806 deathbyvanessa: maybe that was the big deal with 16? 0807 darrrrkvengeance: but Psalm 22 is pretty on point about rising above suffering and torture to reaffirm faith 0808 macey: in #20 when hodge asks dagney if georgina's mom wasn't special 0809 macey: dagney says "no...not in that way" 0810 deathbyvanessa: well i think theres a lot more story with kseniya 0811 macey: yeah though. there seems to be something with her 0812 q: yea 0813 deathbyvanessa: absolutely 0814 macey: i'm wondering if her history w/ the headmaster was personal or just as a mother for his 0815 macey: child, like how hodge's mom was 0816 q: i need to pull the issue up, but i think she said she "escaped"? 0817 deathbyvanessa: i think she may have been the first so it could have been personal 0818 macey: she never says she escaped but it's sort of implied 0819 macey: with her scars and such 0820 macey: one point for it being personal- mr. n says he met her once 0821 q: ok so if it's personal, she knows who the headmaster is. 0822 julia left the room 0823 julia entered the room 0824 guest-1042414 changed nickname to julia 0825 q: that mean irina knows via her mother right? 0826 deathbyvanessa: perhaps 0827 q: soo...she may actually know more than the other kids 0828 macey: irina knows somehow. we don't KNOW how 0829 q: rather than think she knows 0830 macey: one thing i've wondered, personally, is who irina's FATHER is 0831 deathbyvanessa: well, with Hunter in 34, they all seem to have different pertinent info 0832 q: i assumed literally the headmaster 0833 q: but that doesn't men anything 0834 deathbyvanessa: could be headmaster, could be someone else 0835 macey: see if irina's dad was the headmaster i think that would have been mentioned 0836 macey: unless SHE doesn't know it's the headmaster 0837 deathbyvanessa: right 0838 q: not necessarily 0839 deathbyvanessa: hopefully its not abraham 0840 haley: i thought that too 0841 q: the series is kind of secretive.. 0842 macey: one point against it being headmaster- georgina and hodge are both green-eyed 0843 macey: and kseniya is browned eyed 0844 macey: but irina is blue-eyed 0845 macey: so irina's dad would have to be blue-eyed.... 0846 q: science! 0847 darrrrkvengeance: ergo, Irina's dad is Jon Snow! 0848 deathbyvanessa: yes! 0849 q: hah! 0850 macey: brella and i have wondered if her dad's abraham if only because of that knife 0851 deathbyvanessa: i'd love to see her fight jakita 0852 macey: the one both ike and irina used to kill their respective parents 0853 haley: but she was also in abrahams care since that incident so he could have just had it from he 0854 haley: r 0855 macey: yeah, that IS true 0856 macey: but the academy then has it in #24's present day 0857 haley: but that would make the knife thing more interesting 0858 macey: gribbs tries to give it to ike to kill abe with before ike shoots him 0859 q: the parent killing knife. 0860 q: that would ad a ritualistic flair to it 0861 haley: hm. that actually messes with the "ike hasnt killed abe yet" thing 0862 haley: kind of? 0863 deathbyvanessa: i'm sure it was discuseed, but how does ike remember something that hasn't happened yet? 0864 q: it was in the papers 0865 q: and he was at the funeral 0866 deathbyvanessa: was it when they fell asleep during their ride to the academy? 0867 q: so he must have some context for it happening 0868 darrrrkvengeance: i think Vanessa says something to Hodge when she's introducing her to time trave 0869 darrrrkvengeance: l 0870 darrrrkvengeance: like, all our point in our life sort of coexist, though that's not how we experience them 0871 darrrrkvengeance: i could just be interpolating however 0872 deathbyvanessa: well, better than what i would have guessed 0873 macey: OH, i had a theory about the ike thing 0874 ben124: Oh, Fortunato sleeping in the car creeped me out 0875 darrrrkvengeance: anywho, that could explain how Ike has "memories" of a future event 0876 macey: what if, later in the story, he goes back and enters his younger body in a sort of 0877 macey: clarksony way 0878 haley: without the cylinder? 0879 ben124: With the blurry-visioned Daramount/Casey shot from #1 0880 macey: ben 0881 macey: haley 0882 haley: so when was the funeral that we saw him be a dick at? 0883 haley: is that in his memory or was that in the time the issue says it was? 0884 deathbyvanessa: allegedly a year before 0885 haley: (sorry not remembering the number) 0886 deathbyvanessa: issue 11? 0887 macey: all of ike's flashbacks in 11 are a year ago 0888 julia left the room 0889 macey: i mean, just because he was doing mga business...i would not put it past him to 0890 macey: have some fun on the side 0891 julia entered the room 0892 guest-1042657 changed nickname to julia 0893 macey: this is ike we are talking about 0894 macey: ALSO, that explains his behavior when he meets the guy at the bar 0895 deathbyvanessa: right, who he's trying to protect? 0896 deathbyvanessa: thats not very ike-ish 0897 deathbyvanessa: in fact its pretty opposite of ike 0898 haley: oohh so thats clarkson-ike 0899 haley: ok 0900 haley: (i mean in this theory) 0901 deathbyvanessa: its a decent theory 0902 macey: well i assume he would go back way down the line 0903 macey: i guess he's trying to protect....himself? something we dont know about yet? 0904 deathbyvanessa: ike is awful, he's doen shitty things, but the way he was acting at hisao's "memorial" was 0905 deathbyvanessa: just horrible 0906 macey: OH YEAH THOUGH 0907 macey: YEAH. YEAH 0908 julia left the room 0909 deathbyvanessa: like, you can be "our sociopathic asshole" to a degree 0910 haley: he is so intentionally an asshole 0911 ben124: I didn't think Ike really believd what happened 0912 deathbyvanessa: but there are some things that cross the line 0913 haley: like its so deliberate 0914 macey: yeah, ike seems to be in heavy denial right now 0915 macey: about all this supernatural stuff- i think he's shaking off what happened in #25 0916 macey: and failing miserably 0917 deathbyvanessa: yeah, ike needs to man up 0918 darrrrkvengeance: i really appreciated Casey more this issue; too bad this existence more or less disappears 0919 macey: i honestly love clarkson but just...like casey 0920 macey: i mean i don't hate casey. but i don't like her a lot. 0921 haley: that makes snese 0922 haley: sense 0923 q: she is very calculated 0924 macey: clarkson, on the other hand, seems like a much more appealing and interesting character 0925 ben124: That's fair 0926 macey: even though they're basically the same person 0927 deathbyvanessa: well casey is the girl who eventually becomes clarkson 0928 q: i think zoe's early description of her is accurate 0929 darrrrkvengeance: in part, Clarkson is older 0930 q: when's she talking to hunter after they "broke up" 0931 deathbyvanessa: i agree, but i don't think its intentional on caseys part 0932 deathbyvanessa: i think its normal for teenagers to want to be perfect 0933 darrrrkvengeance: i think Zoe's desciption is accurate for teenaged Casey, but not necessaily Clarkson 0934 macey: yeah, i think clarkson definetely grew up in a lot of ways 0935 q: well...there's also a teenage clarkson 0936 deathbyvanessa: wait what? 0937 q: casey...when she first time traveled... 0938 macey: you mean clarkson pre-hair dye? 0939 q: she ended up at her father's base 0940 q: sitched identities 0941 deathbyvanessa: right, i guess ididn't think about it in that way 0942 macey: we actually haven't seen a lot of what casey did before she went clarkson 0943 q: she was clarkson the moment she opened the duffle bag 0944 haley: dinner with abraham .. and ? 0945 deathbyvanessa: how old was she when she had dinner with abraham 0946 deathbyvanessa: ? 0947 q: learning languages? 0948 darrrrkvengeance: i mean, by the time we see teacher/mother/nija-spy Clarkson, she's pretty well along 0949 q: um..19 right? 0950 darrrrkvengeance: *ninja 0951 deathbyvanessa: so 3 years before she became clarkson 0952 q: anyways...teenage casey is teenage casey no matter what her name is 0953 macey: she was 19 at the dinner w/ abe, yes 0954 q: so...ike's description is true for young clarkson as well 0955 macey: so there's a three year period before she went full clarkson 0956 ben124 left the room 0957 haley: which wouldnt have happened if it had been hunter instead of ike right 0958 haley: so those years weren't in the original plan 0959 macey: this issue was just a year after she became clarkson, also. it was very early in her ni 0960 q: which means...she has all that timne for everything ike said to BECOME intentional 0961 macey: super spy life 0962 deathbyvanessa: maybe, that's coming from hodge who is a total liar 0963 deathbyvanessa: she may have known it was going to be ike that showed up to the cave and played it off 0964 q: the bag did contain things in it that kept her occupied for ALLL the years she was clarkso 0965 q: n 0966 deathbyvanessa: for whatever manipulation she was going to put casey through 0967 darrrrkvengeance: she's obviously come to believe in Abraham's mission by this issue 0968 deathbyvanessa: i mean she had the bag at the military base 16 years ago 0969 darrrrkvengeance: which is a lot further then when we saw her in 26 0970 darrrrkvengeance: as i love purple, i'm gonna change my color, bc this is confusing me 0971 macey: yeah we have two purple dvs omg 0972 darrrrkvengeance: is this one open? 0973 deathbyvanessa: oh, sorry, i dont know how to change my color 0974 darrrrkvengeance: sweet 0975 deathbyvanessa: you had purple first, i apologize 0976 darrrrkvengeance: no probs 0977 deathbyvanessa: but yeah the d and v in our names in purple confusedme too 0978 macey: you two always have good theories so i did not mind but 0979 deathbyvanessa: thanks 0980 darrrrkvengeance: anywho, all this wondering about Clarkson makes me wonder about the cylinder again 0981 darrrrkvengeance: maybe Julia holds the key to bringing these identities back together 0982 macey: oooh, perhaps 0983 darrrrkvengeance: and giving casey the knowledge and experience Clarkson has acquired 0984 deathbyvanessa: i'm really interested in learning more about julie hayes 0985 macey: i think we oft forget that we know where the cylinder comes from...just not how it ended 0986 macey: up in mga in the present 0987 macey: and, yknow. what exactly it is. 0988 haley: oh wow good points 0989 deathbyvanessa: yeah, i like that hunter has a connection to that now as well as being the only present 0990 deathbyvanessa: day character sort of aware of juulie's existence 0991 macey: YEAH i'm wondering about that 0992 macey: notice 0993 macey: casey said they'd have to be together like a romantic comedy 0994 macey: andres acts like julie is supposed to be hunter's one true love when he tells him about 0995 q: wouldn't the AV club know about hayes? they seem in tune with dreams etc.. 0996 macey: her 0997 macey: hmmm. 0998 macey: i don't think they would know unless hunter told them. i don't think they're THAT in tune 0999 macey: so only andres knows 1000 darrrrkvengeance: oh, that's such a good point, DBV 1001 haley: recruiting julie is the only time we've seen future jade in real life right? 1002 deathbyvanessa: we saw her vomit once in 17 1003 deathbyvanessa: but yeah, recruiting julie is the only real time 1004 macey: we've seen future jade in real life in...6, 17, and 27 1005 macey: and 22, and 25 1006 macey: she seems to be real until hunter falls asleep 1007 macey: during woodrun i mean. but those dreams seem to be both real and not 1008 haley: oh right because that was the future right 1009 deathbyvanessa: well, did hunter ever really interact with her? 1010 deathbyvanessa: it was kind of ambiguous 1011 macey: deathby that's....a good question 1012 haley: i keep forgetting that thats what hapened during woodrun 1013 macey: i thought he did until after 27. like, he may have passed out in mga's ruins 1014 deathbyvanessa: same, i thought he did too 1015 darrrrkvengeance: his resetting time works though, right 1016 deathbyvanessa: so did he subconsciously send himself and others back in time after he passed out? 1017 deathbyvanessa: healed himself? 1018 deathbyvanessa: when hunter thinks she healed him, doesnt she sort of brush that off 1019 q: well...his future self set the stage for him to fix everything 1020 darrrrkvengeance: honestly, i love this comic to pieces; but i'm sort of meh about woodrun 1021 deathbyvanessa: that stage/room thing would make more sensenot beinga real location 1022 deathbyvanessa: woodrun still doesn't have much cosure 1023 macey: i always figured hunter himself did not build the stage but his next self did 1024 macey: as it's in the future 1025 deathbyvanessa: i always think its funny when nick mentions arcs, because they aren't really arcs, 1026 deathbyvanessa: they don't really resolve for the most part 1027 deathbyvanessa: its ongoing mystery 1028 deathbyvanessa: macey, i like that idea 1029 haley: that an interesting take yeah 1030 deathbyvanessa: next hunter, that would make sense to jades notion that he doesn't build it because he 1031 deathbyvanessa: knows about it 1032 haley: but if future jade is there wouldn't that mean its not that far into the future? 1033 haley: or does that not follow 1034 darrrrkvengeance: speaking of arc, what's this one called? 1035 macey: well, julie seems to be the next casey 1036 deathbyvanessa: who knows 1037 macey: this arc is called honors- it's 35-38, super short arc 1038 haley: honors right? 1039 darrrrkvengeance: ah, thanky! 1040 deathbyvanessa: next is ian, then akiko issues? 1041 macey: ian, then akiko, then ike 1042 macey: nick said it's subject to change but that was the plan when 34 came out 1043 deathbyvanessa: yeah, so as mentioned before, what are ian's deep dark secrets? 1044 deathbyvanessa: i think maybe, just maybe it will be revealed ian is a secret miley cyrus fan 1045 haley: that will be the last page big reveal 1046 darrrrkvengeance: ian twerking with the cylinder 1047 macey: ian always seemed like a secret justin timberleke fan to me. 1048 macey: i've been thinking myself, since 37 is an akiko issue.... 1049 macey: maybe he does something that wakes akiko up? a deal with the staff, maybe 1050 darrrrkvengeance: he's brit brit all the way 1051 deathbyvanessa: ian and twerking, never again in the same sentence. EVER 1052 deathbyvanessa left the room 1053 haley: you think the staff could just make her wake up if they wanted? thats interesting 1054 deathbyvanessa entered the room 1055 guest-1043194 changed nickname to deathbyvanessa 1056 deathbyvanessa: that was going to be my next point. how interesting will present day akiko be in a coma? 1057 darrrrkvengeance: wake up miley? no, i think that's beyond evern their powers 1058 macey: hodge says in 32 they're giving her the best care they can 1059 q: ok so....when abraham is being held captive and david is brought in 1060 macey: it all depends on what exactly was done to her. looking back at 23, david's fingers did go 1061 macey: through her head- there just wasn't any gore. 1062 q: it's said that david can't do anything because some rukes can't be broken 1063 deathbyvanessa: right, and she may have funky dreams like jade, ive held they mirror eachother quite well 1064 q: david wouldn't be able to kill abraham 1065 macey: the academy doesn't seem to be able to kill abraham- hence why they keep trying to get ike 1066 q: what if the same rules applied to akiko? 1067 macey: i guess david counts as part of the academy 1068 macey: oh, perhaps.....? 1069 q: he wsn't able to kill her 1070 darrrrkvengeance: i'd have to look, but i didn't think his fingers went THROUGH akiko 1071 haley: the academy not being able to kill abraham might be the time thing again 1072 macey: i figured the reason david's reaction to her was different was because akiko was special 1073 deathbyvanessa: have we met other students, beyond the truants and glories who have been confirmed as 1074 haley: ike always kills abraham 1075 deathbyvanessa: special? 1076 darrrrkvengeance: just touched the head 1077 haley: and they cant do anything about it 1078 macey: and david's other victims weren't 1079 haley: but they could speed it up 1080 macey: deathby 1081 deathbyvanessa: macey, you keep answering my questions, i like you 1082 macey: oh, thank you 1083 q: or someone else kills skiko and so no one buit that person can kill her 1084 deathbyvanessa: oh, thats a good theory too 1085 deathbyvanessa: she destined to die at some other point? 1086 q: perhaps in a future we haven't seen her visit yet 1087 deathbyvanessa: on an aside, does anyone think any of the characters will have a happy ending? 1088 macey: i feel like it wouldnt make sense for anyone to end up 100% happy 1089 darrrrkvengeance: Pamela 1090 macey: we know jade gets to LIVE, at least 1091 macey: there are certain characters i can't see living, like irina and ike 1092 q: or a projection of her 1093 deathbyvanessa: right but future jade could buy it at any second 1094 deathbyvanessa: right? 1095 macey: i feel like julie's existence means casey'll die. 1096 macey: yes, THAT is true 1097 darrrrkvengeance: i could see ike living, though changed 1098 haley: macey can you explain the julie casey thing? 1099 deathbyvanessa: oh, F ike! 1100 macey: i feel like it would be too cruel for (older) vanessa and fortunato to die now 1101 q: i kind of want ike and abraham to be the same peson. though that would be ver very mesed u 1102 q: p 1103 deathbyvanessa: but, yeah, of course nick would have ike end of happy 1104 macey: haley 1105 macey: that she's casey's reincarnation.... 1106 haley: ooooh 1107 deathbyvanessa: right, i agree with that vanessa and fortunato really get the shit end of the stick 1108 haley: huh. 1109 macey: most of the rest of the cast is toss-up right now 1110 deathbyvanessa: maybe julie is teenaged clarkson (i kid) 1111 haley: when do we figure julie was born? do we have an age or a year when she's recruited? 1112 q: she's in the same year as hunter in that yearbook 1113 deathbyvanessa: well if what we see of future jade is real, she's not much younger than the glories 1114 deathbyvanessa: she may even be their age 1115 darrrrkvengeance: "shit end of the stick" is a pretty graphic image if you think about it 1116 deathbyvanessa: true, funny, i didn't think about the expression literally 1117 deathbyvanessa: i guess i deserve that, being the one who typed it 1118 q: does anyone else think zoe is stil aive? 1119 deathbyvanessa: i WANT her to be 1120 darrrrkvengeance: alive in our minds 1121 haley: i super doubt it 1122 darrrrkvengeance: butin the MoGlo world, not so much 1123 q: she wasn't shown in the school's funeral 1124 deathbyvanessa: i have a theory with that random New Mutants cover homage 1125 haley: well she killed like 3 of the people they were talking about 1126 haley: so they probably didnt want to draw attention 1127 q: but the general school population dosn't know that 1128 deathbyvanessa: when it was released, zoe was the only glory dead, and in the cover she is the only one 1129 macey: deathby i think that was just for fun, nothing big to it 1130 deathbyvanessa: fully out of her grave 1131 darrrrkvengeance: i sort of asked how her body got back to the present from the future 1132 deathbyvanessa: i know, but i want it to mean something 1133 darrrrkvengeance: and was sort of told not to think too hard about it 1134 macey: q 1135 q: right. 1136 macey: i think the whole school population has sort of inferred she was the killer 1137 q: but that doesn't mean anything. 1138 q: rumors can spread about anyone and about anything 1139 q: it doesn't mean they're true 1140 q: in another MG bathroom, someone else might have been rumored to be the killer 1141 deathbyvanessa: right we still don't technically have confirmation that zoe killed chad and steve or sarah 1142 darrrrkvengeance: seemed pretty clear that she killed Amanda in, was it 7? 1143 deathbyvanessa: yeah and maggie 1144 darrrrkvengeance: yeah, Mags fer sure 1145 deathbyvanessa: those two we have confirmation on, or at least seems like it 1146 q: so two of them we absolutely know about 1147 macey: i know everyone speculates there's this "other" zoe who's the killer but 1148 macey: i remember nick said his goal with #19 was to show people that ZOE was the killer 1149 q: i don't doubt that zoe killed people 1150 deathbyvanessa: yeah, again though, the zoe character is so SCHIZOPHRENIC 1151 q: but when she was introduced as a child she was shown as CLEARLY gifted 1152 q: and able to read the future 1153 haley: she had this mission (that we still don't really know) and thats what it was 1154 q: so...what she was doing made sense in her mind 1155 deathbyvanessa: as a child she's super enlightened 1156 darrrrkvengeance: i think it's more that death maybe is what might not be the same amongst all the decedents 1157 q: she's also very logical 1158 q: as shown in how she deals with her friend and the teacher affir 1159 deathbyvanessa: then next earliest she's a shy freshman? 1160 deathbyvanessa: then she transforms into a killer and a slut? 1161 q: strategic moves 1162 deathbyvanessa: kind of 1163 q: she's shown to be very logical can maniulative 1164 q: and* not can 1165 macey: well- i think a lot of her nature centered around her gift 1166 deathbyvanessa: its just weird, because she had super powers as a child and we didn't see the as a teenage 1167 deathbyvanessa: r 1168 q: whatever she was doing she did for a reason 1169 macey: i think her natural personality was her schoolgirl one. but she also knew she would have 1170 darrrrkvengeance: i wonder whether, like the Truants, she came to MGA with a plan in mind 1171 macey: to do that killing, it was something she always saw 1172 darrrrkvengeance: or whether, as it were, cirucmstances found her 1173 macey: i've always wondered about how much zoe knows, since she never seemed to go to 1174 deathbyvanessa: thats a good question 1175 macey: abe's camp- right to a foster home 1176 deathbyvanessa: i really hope we get a zoe issue just focusing on her past (and if it ends with her coming 1177 deathbyvanessa: back so be it) 1178 darrrrkvengeance: she certainly seemed apathetic about the bday thing 1179 haley: and also why abe didnt want her at camp 1180 darrrrkvengeance: good point, haley 1181 deathbyvanessa: yeah, was she working for abraham in her actions? 1182 deathbyvanessa: or did she part ways at some point? 1183 macey: i'm inclined to wonder if she ever saw abraham after he dropped her off with her new 1184 macey: family, and just lived normally until mga 1185 q: she was able to learn infer the meaning of a language she never heard before and then 1186 haley: i think it seems like she did 1187 q: speak it back fluently as a child 1188 deathbyvanessa: that is a possibility 1189 darrrrkvengeance: she knows David somehow though 1190 haley: (i meant live normally sorry) 1191 q: i would say she could have had any type of communication easily 1192 deathbyvanessa: right maybe she knows david from dreams? 1193 haley: q did you mean that in reference to the david thing? 1194 q: i meant it in reference to anyone 1195 q: mostly abraham 1196 q: but david works too 1197 darrrrkvengeance: speaking of 1198 darrrrkvengeance: why do they have Amanda asking Zoe about it? 1199 deathbyvanessa: the faculty know everything? or at least hodge does 1200 macey: i think hodge may know he's casey's son 1201 deathbyvanessa: there seems to be evidence they know a lot about the truants, that they didn't let on 1202 macey: but idk about the rest of the staff 1203 deathbyvanessa: hodge may 1204 darrrrkvengeance: it seems georgina charges amanda to find out about david 1205 darrrrkvengeance: and as a result, zoe offs amanda 1206 q: and then zoe kills her for asking 1207 q: yep 1208 deathbyvanessa: hmmm, maybe zoe is just super shy about her boyfriends 1209 q: his identity seems to be worth killing over to defend 1210 q: haha 1211 darrrrkvengeance: or is a trigger 1212 q: legit did have a moment where i thought david could have been a past boyfiend 1213 haley: i think i might have too actually 1214 darrrrkvengeance: maybe those three images of him are like a 6-armed god 1215 darrrrkvengeance: shiva 1216 deathbyvanessa: have we had the david may be hodge and daramount's father conversation yet? 1217 deathbyvanessa: which effectively makes casey their grandmother? 1218 q: weird. 1219 deathbyvanessa: i dont know much about shiva 1220 deathbyvanessa: is that the destroyer god? 1221 q: also, according to wikipedia, shiva means "the Destroyer" or "the Transformer" 1222 deathbyvanessa: also, didn't liek the player in mk3 1223 darrrrkvengeance: i have this personal theory that Zoe is like Kali 1224 darrrrkvengeance: who is Shiva's consort 1225 deathbyvanessa: that is interesting 1226 macey: we haven't brought up hinduism a lot when speculating, have we? 1227 darrrrkvengeance: http 1228 deathbyvanessa: im not well versed 1229 macey: but the samsara is part of it 1230 darrrrkvengeance: well, we have in the Samsara context 1231 deathbyvanessa: right, it seems the religious aspects in the book are pulled from various belief systems 1232 deathbyvanessa: which is super cool 1233 q: well, if we''re creating those parallels, david as shiva would be the ctalyst for zoe 1234 q: to become kali 1235 q: but she recognized david 1236 q: which means if the hindu parallel is correct, she knew what she had to do 1237 q: as in facilitate change 1238 darrrrkvengeance: yeah, maybe that was the trigger for her new personality, or a pre-set one 1239 deathbyvanessa: which she seemed to ascribe too when she talked with hunter 1240 q: in her case, chamge was death 1241 deathbyvanessa: right before her heart exploded 1242 q: she did mention that she could have killed him a while ago but was keeping him alive 1243 darrrrkvengeance: well, Kali is the warrior's god; she transcends the fear of death 1244 q: yes, and then her heart exploded 1245 deathbyvanessa: zoe did not seem to fear death 1246 darrrrkvengeance: i used to have a great book of poetry by the poet Ramprasad, who was a votive of Kali 1247 deathbyvanessa: and i think that is part of the samsara 1248 darrrrkvengeance: but i left it in a house i abandonded, alas. 1249 yuuhyfred left the room 1250 deathbyvanessa: that seems like an interesting storu 1251 deathbyvanessa: story 1252 darrrrkvengeance: lol. i wish. 1253 deathbyvanessa: who knows it could be the focus of a future mg issue 1254 darrrrkvengeance: well, it was interesting insofar a crazy person was trying to kill one of my cats 1255 darrrrkvengeance: but that really is off topic 1256 deathbyvanessa: true, but still, i'm sure its a great party story 1257 darrrrkvengeance: i'll tell it at the MoGlo party 1258 deathbyvanessa: speaking of, anything planned for 5/4/14? 1259 macey: last year for 5/4 i held a special chat and literally four people came. 1260 macey: so i didn't have anything planned, no 1261 haley: haha aw 1262 deathbyvanessa: well this year, i'll be # 5 1263 darrrrkvengeance: this was the book 1264 darrrrkvengeance: lol. i looked at my calender to see if i had anything scheduled for 5/4 1265 darrrrkvengeance: and i kid you not, my calendar said 1266 darrrrkvengeance: "MoGloFest" 1267 deathbyvanessa: that sounds dirty 1268 macey: mg party day 1269 deathbyvanessa left the room 1270 deathbyvanessa entered the room 1271 guest-1043701 changed nickname to deathbyvanessa 1272 macey: like in all honestly, if i ran mga, i would not make it admissions day 1273 macey: i'd hold a school-wide birthday party 1274 haley: and this is why you don't run mga. no fun allowed 1275 haley: unless its a beatings and parents-killing kind of party 1276 deathbyvanessa: who deosnt want their parents bled out hanging ona wall on teir birthday? 1277 deathbyvanessa: am i right? 1278 macey: fifteen minutes left for this chat!! 1279 deathbyvanessa: debbie downer! 1280 darrrrkvengeance: (well, the link doesn't work; but the book was "Mother of the Universe" by Lex Hixon 1281 darrrrkvengeance: translations of Ramprasad's poetry about Kali) 1282 macey: anyway. any last thoughts on 35? 1283 deathbyvanessa: i tried to look, but it messed with my chat connection 1284 deathbyvanessa: i don't think fortunator is a bad guy anymore 1285 deathbyvanessa: ha, my typo is like govenator 1286 darrrrkvengeance: i like Hodge more 1287 deathbyvanessa: fortunator 1288 deathbyvanessa: yeah daramount is fully evil again 1289 darrrrkvengeance: i feel like insofar Clarkson is doing Hodge's will, Clarkson is doing good stuff 1290 deathbyvanessa: though, i never got over her ordering mari's death 1291 darrrrkvengeance: though it makes the cylinder scene between the two more tragic 1292 macey: i feel like this issue was nick saying that fortunato's a good person, haha 1293 deathbyvanessa: yeah, he looked really scared when he first saw him nine years ago 1294 haley left the room 1295 haley entered the room 1296 guest-1043761 changed nickname to haley 1297 macey: man! tiny fortunato. what a good kiddo. 1298 darrrrkvengeance: not to be argumentative, bc i agree 1299 deathbyvanessa: i feel like we still don't know anything about him though, other than he's special, but we 1300 deathbyvanessa: already knew that 1301 darrrrkvengeance: but do we feel that way just bc he had his eyes gouged out 1302 darrrrkvengeance: Irina was forced to kill her mom, and rapists, and saw her dog killed 1303 haley: i wonder how much/what for he's used his power since back then 1304 deathbyvanessa: well he prays and as we've seen so far hasn't hurt anyone 1305 deathbyvanessa: true, but irina channels her (very well deserved) rage while fortunato seems pretty zen 1306 darrrrkvengeance: just being devil's advocate; it's hard not to love desafortunato 1307 deathbyvanessa: its good advocating'hidge was very likable when we met her 1308 darrrrkvengeance: we haven't really seen Tuna as an agent 1309 darrrrkvengeance: just as the subject of others' plans 1310 darrrrkvengeance: but i doubt that will always be the case 1311 darrrrkvengeance: *er, the OBJECT of others' plans 1312 macey: fortunato's the passive type- he sort of ends up a pawn 1313 deathbyvanessa: i kind of feel like the truants are more important to the story than the glories at this 1314 deathbyvanessa: point 1315 deathbyvanessa: its weird 1316 macey: hence why he's irina's most loyal subject and why georgina could mess with him 1317 darrrrkvengeance: they certainly seem to have more knowledge 1318 darrrrkvengeance: about the central struggle 1319 macey: but to be honest if what we're saying with him getting more power is right it would be 1320 macey: interesting to see his place change 1321 haley: and theyre organized 1322 macey: i think the glories are more important, but the truants know more and seem more central 1323 macey: when really they're agents to the glories's eventual rise....? 1324 deathbyvanessa: i would concur on that 1325 darrrrkvengeance: notwithstanding being a truant, and that knowledge, Tuna strongly has faith 1326 deathbyvanessa: the book is called morning glories 1327 darrrrkvengeance: and G even seems to acknowledge that 1328 deathbyvanessa: it would be funny for a spin off moring truants 1329 q: was quickly reading up on bibical king david 1330 darrrrkvengeance: he seems to think there's a divine, or at least eithical reality beyond MGA 1331 q: sorry..realized there was a lot i hadn't read after typing that 1332 darrrrkvengeance: maybe that's the real threat to Georgina 1333 q: but david was the king that cheated on his wife, impregnated the woman, sent her husband 1334 q: into battle 1335 q: he died there 1336 q: then god cursed him 1337 darrrrkvengeance: Bathsheba 1338 q: yep 1339 macey: yeaaah david was pretty weird later in life 1340 q: could be something there 1341 macey: people just remember the goliath stuff but he's not a perfect dude by far, haha 1342 q: right...after the killing of goliath thing 1343 macey: (TWO MINUTES) 1344 darrrrkvengeance: Malcolm Gladwell has a pretty new take on David v Golliath as well 1345 q: he was also tiny and unimportant and went away and ran another country for a while 1346 q: becuse saul was jealous 1347 q: no time to kind of bring this all together 1348 macey: still surprised we havent met a saul/paul yet i think 1349 darrrrkvengeance: okay, we're getting to the end. happy thanksgiving all 1350 q: but. i have a feeling it's related 1351 darrrrkvengeance: it's not what you eat, it's whom you eat it with! 1352 macey: yeah guys, have a nice thanksgiving if you're celebrating!! 1353 deathbyvanessa: right a saul or paul would make sense 1354 macey: or just a nice day, otherwise 1355 q: happy thanksgiving 1356 deathbyvanessa: happy thanksgiving 1357 deathbyvanessa: gobble gobble 1358 macey: everyone sleep well and dream of happy, non eye-gounging things 1359 deathbyvanessa: i think pamela enjoys dreaming of eye gouging 1360 macey: WELL WE ARE NOT PAMELA 1361 deathbyvanessa: can you be sure macey wacey ? 1362 darrrrkvengeance: (and for the vegans amongst us 1363 deathbyvanessa: bubbling tofu! 1364 darrrrkvengeance: purrrrrrr 1365 darrrrkvengeance: 1366 macey: haha, alright 1367 deathbyvanessa: night yalls 1368 deathbyvanessa left the room 1369 macey: well, i got to save this chat now. night everyone! 1370 haley: goodnight everyone! 1371 darrrrkvengeance: night 1372 darrrrkvengeance left the room 1373 haley: thanks for hosting macey 1374 macey: not a problem! [[Category:MG tinychats] Category:Chat_Joe